Silent Rain (levi x reader)
by skywing8
Summary: After the fall of wall Rose and the death of your mother, you are left homeless and with no one. But you under Captain Levi's watch, will your heart slowly open back up?
1. Chapter 1

Silent Rain

When you woke up, your entire body ached. You were on a soft cot in what seemed to be in an infirmary. The door slowly opened and three officers walked in. The lead one you automatically recognized as Erwin Smith. Another one was Zoe Hagen. The last one was your Captain Levi. "Your name is (f/n and l/n), correct?" Erwin Smith asked. "Yes sir." You stammer. _What do these officers want? _ You ask inside. Then you noticed that Levi was staring at you. Then you realized your upper body was covered in bandages, from the top of your breasts to your stomach. You blush and pull the blanket over you. "You survived some feat, huh? The one time you visit your mother and leave the military is the time the titans attack Rose," Erwin asked. "Smith! She did have a concussion; don't you think you should make her remember stuff slowly?" Levi asked. "Wall Rose fell?" You ask. Erwin nodded. "Captain, keep an eye on her, she is a good soldier. I will take my leave." Erwin announced and left. "Zoe I have stuff to do. Brief her on the situation." Levi said, leaving you with the strange girl who was staring at you like a science experiment. "You don't talk much, do you?" She asked. "There's nothing to talk about," You whisper, clutching your fists. "You're on heath leave for the next 5 months," Zoe said. "5? Why that long?" You asked, trying to jump up. Zoe pushed you down, since you gasped when the movement sent immense amount of pain throughout your torso. "See? You suffered a wound that would kill most people, but you're lucky that Petra found you." You sighed, trying to keep your breathing normal. Nothing seemed to make sense. How did you get here, where ever you were? You asked inside your head. You decided to ask Zoe. "You're in the main Head quarters behind sina and in stohess," She answered. "I see." You muttered, trying to piece together everything. When you tried to remember something, you got an awful headache. You clutched your head. Then all you saw were titans. "Titans!" You yell, sitting up, "Zoe! Give me your 3d gear!" "What?! (Y/n) Calm down, please." She tried to calm you down. "No, Titans!" You couldn't stop yelling, you stood, trying to reach for her gear. Then a sharp needle went in your arm, and you fell into a drunken sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

II

(A couple of days later)

You ran to Levi's Office, not wanting to be late for your first day as his assistant/ apprentice. You opened the door, breathing heavily. "You're late." Was the only thing he said "Yes sir, I apologize." You said, saluting. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to make me tea?" He snapped. You scuttle over to the tea making set on his desk. Your hands shook as you tried to put the boiling water into the cup. Levi's strong hands joined yours as he helped you pour the water. He was so close; you could feel his breath on your shoulder. You set the water back down. "I got the rest, sir. Just cream?" You ask. He nodded as he sat down. You handed him the cup, his fingers lightly touched yours just for a moment, and you let go of the cup. "Feeling alright there? I need you today, so don't turn out to be ill on your first day," He said. You shook your head, sitting down. He handed you paper work, and asked you to sort it by number, and then alphabetically. It seemed easy enough. Levi was writing down the people in the number folders. It took at least 4 hours, so he let you take a break. He handed you a cup of tea. "Drink this, it'll help," He said. You took it, and began to drink it, the warmness spreading throughout your entire body. "I have a question," he said. Looking at you with those deep silver eyes. "Ask away," you said. "Do you remember anything before you woke up with those injuries?" He asked. You only shook your head slowly. He stood abruptly. 'Try. What about your squad? Your mother?" He asked. What he said made you drop the cup and push you back in time at that moment.

The wind flowed past you as you used the 3mdg gear to kill the nearest titan, but it was all in vain. It already destroyed your house, trapping the only family you had left. You watched in despair as your already injured mother was buried alive. "Leutenant! (Y/n)!" Levi's voice and his shaking you made you snap out of it. Tears leaked down your face. "You're making a mess of yourself." Levi said, wiping your face. "Sorry, captain." You force yourself to say. You got up and cleaned the shatterd sharp shards cut your finger. "(y/n), stop." Levi said, taking your finger and licking the blood off. He then bandaged it. "Captain," You stuttered. "Enough. Go get some rest. Be here at 7, sharp." You nodded, leaving the lonely captain.


End file.
